


The Club Isn’t The Best Place To Find A Lover

by Sumthincool



Series: In love with the shape of you [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumthincool/pseuds/Sumthincool
Summary: Suho manages the home of the leader of the Korea Mafia (Do Kyungsoo), which makes him your superior. He’s beautiful and kind and you want him. Unfortunately you find out the hard way that he’s a drunk and has no memory of what he does on the night of your birthday.(Tags will update as i add chapters)





	1. Birthday wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: just added a few more details in parts so i could smooth out the way it read.

He stood in front of you and your coworkers explaining the work that needed to be finished today. He hasn’t said your name so your work will be the same as usual, and your glad because you can watch him pace back and forth at the front of the room with his reading glasses on. God he was attractive, and the glasses made you want to misbehave. Unfortunately the reality was you got awkward when he paid attention to you and lost your nerve every time you thought you had built up the courage to ask him out.

But today was the day you promised to keep your cool and ask him. You whimper internally as he puts his papers down and shrugs off the jacket of his suit. Your employer demanded his workers be dressed well, all men had suits, the colour matching for specific rolls in the house. And the women in white blouses and grey skirts that hung just below the knee. It was both a blessing and a curse seeing Suho in a suit every day.

As he dismissed the group of workers you took a deep breath and walked up to his desk. You ball your hands into fists not letting yourself back down.

He looks up at you, pulling his glasses off and placing them on the desk. “Can I help you?”

“It’s my birthday” you blurt out, colour immediately rising to your face.

He smiles and you feel your heart skip a beat “Happy birthday. Have any plans for tonight?”

Your heart jumps again. Was he going to ask you out? “Oh, um my friends were going to take me to this bar they found last week. They say its really nice”

His fingers intertwine and he rests his hands on the table, giving you his full attention. “What bar?”

You cant handle how hard your heart is beating “uh… it think they said it was called Exodus?”

“Really?” He asks, leaning back in his chair and smiling at you again. “That’s my bar of choice. I’ll tell you what, if you see me tonight I’ll buy you a birthday drink”

“O-okay” you say, your blush growing deeper. “I uh… I should get to work”

He nods “hope to see you tonight” he says as he starts to go through the large pile of papers on his desk.

You step out of the room and have to use every fibre in your body not to freak out. You take a deep breath, smooth your skirt and head towards your designated area of the house to start your work.

~*~*~

The day goes by fast and as you are leaving the D.O residence you see Suho wave at you before getting into the back of a black car. You hurry home to get ready for your birthday party. If you wernt in heals you would probably be running down the street to your apartment. 

When you get to your building you pull your shoes off so you can run up the stairs to the second floor and pull your key out of your bag while jogging to your door. You pull your hair out of its up-do as you walk into your apartment, dropping your bag and shoes at the door and kicking the door closed behind you.

You only now, realize you didn’t actually ask Suho out but because there was a chance you’d be running into him at a bar you let yourself off the hook. Maybe, if you did see him tonight, you’d persuade him to dance with you and see where things went after that.

You smile at your reflection as you walk into the bathroom. You push Suho out of your mind as you run your shower and strip out of your work clothes. You wash quickly just to get the smell of work out of your hair and freshen up then get out and dry off while you find your good party dress.

It’s a black, flared skirt cocktail dress, you put on a small silver chain necklace that your father got you for your birthday a few years ago then go back to the bathroom to put on makeup. You do your makeup dramatic so it’ll be seen in the dim light of the bar then slip on your black heals and grab your keys and bag before leaving your apartment.

You take a cab to your friends house. Tina and Jinsoo have a birthday girl tiara and feather scarves they cover you in before hurrying you out to the car they have waiting. The two of them are the loudest people you know, but not in a bad way, they just get excited over little things. You smile and laugh with them all the way to the bar and blush at the scene they make as they lead you up to the counter to order drinks.

The three of you sit on the stools at the bar and order from the cutest bartender you’ve ever seen. When Tina flirts with him he smiles down at the drink he’s making and laughs shyly, sending your friends into a frenzy. You down your drink and just as you are about to order another one someone sits next to you. You look over and see Suho.

“Next drink on me?” He asks, smiling at you.

You nod, smiling back.

“Lay, another one for the lady, my treat” Suho says to the cute bartender

He nods and makes you another drink.

“You know, if you had told me earlier I could have given you the day off” Suho says.

You pick up your drink with one hand and wave the other one “I didn’t want to be a bother”

He razes an eyebrow at you “You’re never a bother.”

You hear your friends giggle and sneak away, drinks in hand allowing you to talk to Suho alone. You wave at them as they leave to find guys to dance with.

“Seriously,” Suho says, bringing your attention back to him “you are one of the best employees I’ve ever had”

You shake your head “you’re just saying that because its my birthday”

He laughs. “No I’m not”

“Then you’ve had too much to drink?” You ask, Tipping your head to the side.

“Not yet” he reply’s, downing his drink and ordering another.

You sip your drink blushing at his compliment.

He knocks back this drink to, you decide to ask him to dance before he’s too drunk to stand. “So um… you wanna dance?”

A smile pulls at the corner of his mouth. “Sure, why not. Lay watch her bag for a sec okay?”

The bartender nods and Suho slips your bag off your shoulder before you have the chance to put your drink down. He takes you by the hand and leads you out to the dance floor.

“I should warn you,” you shout over the music “I’m not a great dancer.”

“Well then its your lucky night,” he says, twirling you into his arms. His lips brush your ear when he speaks again “Because I’m a great dancer”

You blush as he holds you against him, using his body to move yours to the music. He really is a great dancer and, with his hands guiding you, he makes you an okay dancer. When a song ends he leads you back to the bar, orders shots and then gets you back on the dance floor right after you and him down them. Three songs in you’ve forgotten about your friends and Suho, who’s done twice as many shots as you is all but dry humping you on the dance floor. You had no idea dancing could turn you on like he was right now.

Although he’s still a way better dancer than you, as he moves against you its becoming clear he’s had enough to drink to affect his balance. When the song ends he leads you to the bar once again but his stumbling is starting to worry you. After all he’s had more shots than you and you don’t know how much he drank before you and your friends got there.

He orders another drink before you can stop him and he downs it. Then he turns to you, his eyes half lidded and leans into you as he says “you’re not drinking anymore?” His words slur together.

You shake your head. “I think I should get you home” you say to him before leaning over the bar to ask the bar tender for your bag.

When you look back at Suho he looks like he’s about to fall asleep on the stool he’s sat on. You roll your eyes at how fast he went from fun and sexy to a drunk. You sit next to him and ask the bartender for your purse back then pull your phone out to message your friends because that’s easier than searching through the, now, very crowded club.

You type: Hey guys I think Mr. Kim has had too much to drink, I’m going to make sure he gets home. Message me when you guys get home so I know you’re okay XOXO

After you hit send you drop the phone back in your bag and pull the strap over your shoulder. You slip off the stool and gently shake Suho’s shoulder. “Come on, lets get you home”

He grunts and gets off his stool very ungratefully causing you to reach out so you can help steady him. He stumbles against you as you lead him outside to hale a cab. When you get one to stop you help him into the car before hurrying over to the other side and getting in next to him. Suho slurs out his address and thankfully the driver understands him because you don’t know where he lives.

The drive isn’t long but before the driver makes it to the first set of lights Suho had slumped over so he was leaning against you, his head on your shoulder. A soft blush warmed your cheeks as you watch him. You were so focused on his features that the driver had to tell you that you had reached your destination.

You apologize for not paying attention and pay him before getting out and walking around the car to help Suho.  
You forgot he was leaning on you and he had fallen over and jolted awake by the time you opened his door. He managed to get out of the car without help but he put his arm around your shoulders to steady himself. “You know you didn’t have to take me home, I usually manage to get home alright by myself”

“But if you didn’t I would feel bad” you say, walking with him as he slowly moves towards the building you assume he lives in.

Suho is quiet as you help him into the building and to the elevator “I’m on the 6th floor” he says

You nod and press the button for him as he leans against the wall. The doors close and the elevator heaves upward, you only have a buzz but the upward pull almost knocks you over. You look over a Suho who has one hand clamped down on the little railing that wraps around the inside of the elevator.

“God I hate elevators” Suho says, eyes squeesed shut as he presses his head against the wall.

You watch him sympathetically, wishing you could help him because he looked like he was in pain. The only thing you can think to say is “its going to be okay, we have one more floor to go”

He nods, not opening his eyes.

You wrap a hand around his arm, just slightly above his elbow, as you watch the number change from 5 to 6. The elevator door opens and Suho pushes himself off the wall. He walks a few doors down then pauses.

You look up at Suho, “you okay?”

“Hmm?” He hums as he looks at you, “oh, yeah, did we pass room 22”

You smile “no, not yet.”

“Oh good, Its hard to tell when all the doors look the same” he says moving forward again.

“Yeah? Does being drunk have anything to do with it?” You ask in a teasing voice.

He smiles “is that any way to speak to your boss?”

You laugh “isn’t Mr. D.O my boss? Cause if so that makes you my supervisor”

“Shush you” he says, stopping in front of his door and unlocking it.

You pause at his door. You were just taking him home and now that you accomplished that you weren’t sure if you should leave right away or stay for a bit.

Suho made it a few steps into his place before he noticed you weren’t next to him anymore. He turns around to look at you.

“So I should probably go…” you say, feeling awkward.

He shrugs “you can stay for a bit, I don’t mind”

You pick at the strap of your purse nervously “are you sure?”

Suho apparently gained his sea legs because he walks back to you and takes you by the wrist, gently pulling you into his apartment and pushing the door closed behind you. You are almost against his chest and you feel your cheeks heating up.

You slowly look up at him and find him looking down at you. His hand that pushed the door shut is now brushing your hair back. You swallow hard and just as you are about to says something his mouth pressed down on yours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! Warning!! At one point it seems a little rape like but I promise it’s not, she’s consenting, just he’s doing something she doesn’t like (by that I mean is not pleasurable for her) and she will be upset about it but it'll be okay, don’t worry!
> 
> Don’t want to trigger anyone

He backs you against the door and you grab his collar to keep yourself from stumbling. You’re timidly returning his desperate kisses as he bends down to pick you up. You gasp into his kisses as he holds you up against the door, his body now between your legs.

You’re dating life had been very vanilla so the desperation in his kisses and the way he was pressing himself against you was new and surprising.

His mouth moves away from yours and travels down your neck and chest. Your hands grip his shoulders. You are feeling overwhelmed but also really turned on. You’re not sure if you want him to keep going but you know you definitely don’t want to stop him.

He pulls you away from the door and walks a few steps to your right, placing you on his kitchen island. He leans into you till you have to put one hand on the counter behind you to hold yourself up. His hands slide behind your knees so he can pull you as close as possible. He is kissing back up your neck as his hands slide up your legs, pushing your dress up as he goes.

“Suho?” You say, breathlessly. 

He hums into your neck, his hands are now on your hips, his fingertips slipping under the top of your panties.

Your eyes flutter. It’s been so long since you’ve been with anyone that your body is betraying your mind. “Are you sure we should be doing this? We work together”

“Shh, its okay” he says, his mouth finding yours again as his fingers hook your panties and somehow slid them down to your ankles

You gasp at the sudden exposure.

“It’s okay,” Suho says “I’m going to make you feel good”

His eyes are half lidded as he pushes you back until you’re laying on the top of his kitchen island. You cant tell if its his arousal or the alcohol that’s causing his eyes to be almost closed, but when he ducks down to put your legs over his shoulders and starts kissing his way towards your crotch you completely loose your train of though. You just watch his head as it moves slowly under the bottom of your dress

None of your previous boyfriends had ever gone down on you, you were starting to think men didn’t like doing that. But here was Suho, his mouth kissing you in the most sinful way. His tongue licks from your entrance to your clit and you grab the edges of the counter. He does it again and your arch your back and let out a moan. His focuses his attention on your clit flicking his tongue against it and sucking softly as one finger pushes into your core.

You moan louder, you had never been stimulated is such a way. You couldn’t believe he could be making you feel so good without touching your g-spot.

“Let me fuck you” Suho says, pushing a second finger inside you and sizers his fingers inside you.

You moan, and nod. You want to know what he can do with the rest of his body.

He smiles as he stands up between your legs, your panties still around your ankles lock him in place. He lifts you and walks you to the bed. He climbs onto the bed so he kneeling on it and lays you back so your head is on his but your legs are still around his hips. His hands, hot on your skin, sprawl wide over your thigh and slowly slide up, pushing your dress up as they go.

Your breathing picks up as he intensely watches your body slowly become exposed to him. He’s pushing his body into yours as his hands reach your ribs, possibly to help him push your dress up but it’s unclear because his flag is at full-mast if you know what I mean. And you don’t blame him, you’re so aroused you can hardly think straight.You lift your arms over your head, who cares about thinking straight anyways? You are an adult with adult needs that have been unmet for too long. You want him and you want him now.

Suho’s mouth pulls into a crooked grin as he watches you move your arms up to let him take your dress all the way off. He drops it onto the floor and leans over you to kiss you, one hand slipping under your back and unclipping your bra. He swiftly pulls it off and tosses it off the bed, not breaking the kiss.

Your arms wrap around his neck, and only now do you notice that he’s still fully dressed. This realization makes you blush but you don’t get to dwell on that thought for long because he’s pulling your arms away from his neck and placing your wrists in loops he’s made in a silk scarf.

You arch your back to look up at your hands and find them tied too far apart for you to free yourself. Before you can say anything about this situation, Suho’s mouth closes around your nipple causing you to gasp and focus on him immediately. His one hand is fumbling between your legs as, you assume, he try’s to get his pants down with one hand. His other hand is under your knee, pushing you leg up.

Your heart races, it’s been so long you forgot about the rush you got when being intimate with someone for the first time. But to your disappointment Suho doesn’t seem to be undressing, he’s just freeing himself from his pants. With his mouth still occupied with you nipples and blocking your view, you can only tell this because you can feel his tip pressing against you.

He rubs himself against you, slicking his length with your arousal. You let out a pleasured sigh because it feels good but it also feels… off. You push your thoughts away assuming it just feels strange because it’s been a long time. Then the tip finds its mark and pushes in slowly. You clutch the scarf holding your arms back because it feels big, and too stiff.

You are trying to remember what a man feels like to know if you’re crazy or if he actually does feel weird. You close your eyes, attempting to concentrate while Suho rocks in deeper. It’s almost too much and you are just about to tell him so when suddenly it vibrates deep inside you. You freeze, eyes flying open.

Suho smiles down at you and presses a button. A loud moan escapes you as it twists and rolls inside you. No man you knew would ever sneak a vibrator into the bedroom, let alone use it before he fucked the woman he was with. Your mind is confused and your body is overwhelmed. Who would have guessed Suho was this kind of a man?

He pulls the vibrator out then thrusts in back into you and your eyes almost roll back into your head from the pleasure. He repeats this motion, fucking you with the vibrator till your crying out his name, pulling at your restraints and seconds away from the best orgasm of your life. Then he pulls it out and sets it aside.

You look up at him confused as you gasp for breath.

All he does is lean down over you and kiss you while he repositiones your wrists so they are tied together instead of keeping them apart. Then he sits back, your panties rolling off your anckles as he does so, and flips you over onto your stomach.

You get a little worried now. Mostly because you’ve had very plain sex until now and you had no idea what kind of things Suho was into.

You try to push yourself up but je pulls you backwards so your arms are stretched out in front of you so you are unable to move yourself from this position, then he pulls your hips up and thrusts into you without a warning.

You gasp at this sudden and rough movement and quickly discover you don’t like this. But his movements are desperate and you can’t get your words over the mattress you’re being forced into.

His fingers are digging painfully into your hips and his hips snap against you roughly making this inward thrusts sharp and uncomfortable. You clench your teeth hoping he’ll stop soon. But he seems to go on forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the end Is a bit of a cliff hanger, it’s getting late for me but I figured I should post something because I haven’t updated in a long time. 
> 
> As always I’m sorry for any spelling mistakes, I’m writing late (well late for me) and have no proof reader

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any spelling mistakes. I have no proofreader and my dyslexia makes it hard for me to see spelling mistakes. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
